trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Onak/Free Aim Arakaki Part 4
It was a rough night. I didn't get much sleep in that cold basement, even though Father Maita had provided us with blankets. It wasn't like I had gotten a good night's sleep since despair had engulfed the world, though. Father Maita gave us hot soup when we woke up. I didn't know what kind of soup it was, but I didn't care. I was just happy to eat something cooked for once. As things seemed to have calmed down in the area, Ban and I went out to the graveyard. BAN: Father Maita said the graves in this section are for the bodies he's found since the incident began... ARAKAKI: So that's why most of them don't have names on them... BAN: Hey... do you think we might have known any of the people buried here...? ARAKAKI: W-who knows. BAN: ... RAIDEN: A-aah... BAN: A-aaaah! RAIDEN: GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ARAKAKI: S-stop screaming! RAIDEN: S-sorry! Y-y-y-y-you s-s-scared m-me...! BAN: I-I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared for such a sudden appearance... RAIDEN: I-I-I'm s-sorry!!!! Uwwaaah... ARAKAKI: Y-you don't have to cry about it... BAN: E-ehr... Raiden-kun... are you out for a walk? Raiden looked from his feet to a nearby grave. RAIDEN: ... ARAKAKI: ...hey, this one has a name on it. BAN: O-oh... let's see... "Haru Soragawa"...? ARAKAKI: ...is this someone you know? RAIDEN: ...h-he was my c-c-c-classmate... ARAKAKI: ...I see... BAN: ...I'm sorry... RAIDEN: T-that's okay... RAIDEN: Y-you two are c-classmates, r-right? BAN: Yeah! Everyone in our class were friends! Even this weird fedora guy and this southern american guy. RAIDEN: ... ARAKAKI: This Soragawa guy was your friend? RAIDEN: N-not r-really... I-I d-don't even have any f-friends other t-t-than Hanzo a-and Kazuki... BAN: Who's Kazuki? Is she... Ban struck a pose, winking. BAN: Your girlfriend? RAIDEN: N-no!!!! D-definitely n-n-n-not!! GAGOZE: 'aru soragawa, super 'igh school level skydiver... a shame 'e's gone from dis warrld, really. I turned around. There, on one of the graves, sat the weird boy with the weird name. GAGOZE: Well, 'e's in a better place nigh, at laest. ARAKAKI: Speak like a normal person, please. GAGOZE: Top o' ye mornin' ter ya, laddies! waaat a bonny day! waaat vegetables are dare ter ayte? ARAKAKI: Shut your mouth. Gagoze jumped down from the grave, blinking. GAGOZE: ...get down. BAN: Huh? GAGOZE: Nigh. Gagoze jumped, knocking me and Ban to the ground, kicking Raiden's knees in the process. As the four of us lay there, the world shook. It was worse than any earthquake I've ever heard, and even though it was only for a second, my ears rang from the loud bang. After a few seconds of coughing in a sudden mist of dust, I sat up. ARAKAKI: W-what the hell was that?!? RAIDEN: T-t-t-t-t-the...! I looked to where Raiden was pointing. BAN: Oh, no...! It was the church. It was now in ruins, and a fire burned from within. GAGOZE: A bomb. 'tis a wee wan, an' doesn't destroy dat much except de exact area 'tis meant ter belt. GAGOZE: Still, 'tis been a while since they last used dem. oi guess they want ter spread despair faster. BAN: W-what?!? GAGOZE: If it only destroys a wee area, dohs raun it 'ill fale more despair, roi? ARAKAKI: H-how the hell do you know this?!? And how did you know it was gonna come down?!? GAGOZE: De 'ard tack towl me. ARAKAKI: The "Ard Tack"?!? Is that supposed to mean "spirits"?!? Quit messing with me!! I grabbed his collar and shook him. ARAKAKI: Stop being so weird!! Talk like a normal person!!! BAN: W-we... we don't have time for this! They... they...! RAIDEN: T-the ones still inside... t-t-they... GAGOZE: They're dead. ARAKAKI: If you knew this would happen, why didn't you get them out of there?!? I slapped him in anger. GAGOZE: Dat 'urt. I raised my hand, about to give him another beating, when- BAN: W-who's that?!? GAGOZE: Clap? fate is in de weurks. I let go of Gagoze's collar, and turned to the burning ruins. Out of the flames walked a young man, carrying Miyadera's lifeless body over his shoulder. Category:Blog posts